1. Field
The present application relates to the field of laser systems, control systems for operating laser systems, and frequency conversion of light from laser diodes. In particular, various embodiments of this invention relate to temperature stabilizing systems, temperature adjusting systems, and control systems in frequency conversion laser systems.
2. Description of Related Technology
Laser diodes are developing great interest as a low cost, highly efficient source of laser light, replacing larger, more costly, and less efficient lasers. However, the available wavelengths directly emitted by diode lasers are limited. Even if a desired wavelength may be achievable, the low output power and/or poor reliability of the diode laser required to emit the desired wavelength can limit its use. In order to meet a variety of different wavelength requirements, there is interest in using diode laser systems that convert the fundamental wavelength emitted by more reliable and powerful laser diodes into the desired typically shorter wavelengths.
For effective wavelength conversion implementations, diode laser systems are typically required to produce a precise wavelength, and often use temperature sensitive nonlinear components which require thermal stability to operate effectively. While current control systems generally regulate beam output by adjusting the current supplied to a diode laser based on a sampled output signal, they do not fully address thermal stabilization issues related to components of a frequency converted diode laser system. Furthermore, such systems do not utilize available control information to adjust the output of the diode laser or thermally control temperature sensitive components. Frequency converted laser systems have a wide range of potential applications. It would be beneficial to the art to improve the performance and stability of these types of system so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.